What Did I Do To Your Heart
by TheLibertyWalk
Summary: Miley and Nick are married. She finds out she's pregnant. Problem? He doesn't want to have kids. Niley.
1. Chapter 1

WHAT DID I DO TO YOUR HEART

I: White Horse

"Miley, you have to tell him! He has to know. You can't hide this from him any longer," the brunette's best friend told her. Miley nodded sadly, knowing very well what Taylor was saying is true but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. What if he got mad?

"I know Tay; it's just that – I'm scared," she finally admitted, tears welling up in her eyes. The long haired blond set her drink on the table and wrapped her arms around Miley. "What are you scared of?"

"He doesn't want to have kids! Not yet, at least. He'll be pissed, Tay," Miley explained as tears started falling down her cheeks.

Taylor shook her head. "You don't know that, Mi."

"But I do! He told me yesterday he's not ready for kids."

"That doesn't mean he'll get mad or something when you tell him."

"I don't know, Tay," Miley continued to doubt. "Mi, he'll be more pissed about the fact that you hid it from him so long. You're almost starting to show, darling. I think it's time to tell him." Miley sighed, knowing very well her best friend was absolutely right. But how? How to tell him?

* * *

"Mi, is that you?" Nick yelled as he exited their bathroom with only towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still damp from the shower and you could clearly spot some droplets of water on his muscular chest. Miley entered their bedroom and gave him a small smile. "Hi…"

"Well hello to you too," Nick said before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Miley responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bed.

They lay there just staring into each other's eyes. Miley took a deep breath, forcing herself to tell him. "Nicky?"

"Hmm?" he asked, kissing her neck. Miley tried not to moan but failed. "S-stop. I-I need to tell you something."

His hands unbuttoned her shirt. With one small push, Miley was only left in her bra and skirt. "Shh. It can wait until tomorrow. I want to love you tonight," Nick said, moving his lips lower to her chest. He unclasped her bra and threw it across the room. "O-okay," Miley agreed. Moans filled the room as the couple reunited in the most romantic way possible

* * *

"Nicky?" Miley asked two hours later. Her head was on his bare, sweaty chest and her arms were wrapped tightly around his body. "Hmm?"

"How would you feel if I was to tell you we're having a baby?" She heard him sigh and knew she'd pushed the button. "Miley, we've talked about this before. I'm not ready for kids just yet and you know it."

The couple stayed quiet for a few minutes. Miley was grateful Nick's eyes were closed because she was pretty sure he would be able to see tears falling from her eyes.

The next day, Nick came home pretty late from work. Miley was lying on the couch and reading one of her favorite books when Nick stormed into their apartment. "Where have you been?" She asked him, putting her book down. Nick raised his eyebrows. "Uh, work? Where else could I be?" He started walking to their bedroom. Miley followed his footsteps and saw him bringing out a suitcase and a lot of clothes. "Where are you going?"

"New York," was his reply. Miley raised her eyebrows. "New York? When? What do you need to go there for?"

"Business trip. Tomorrow morning."

"And you tell me that now?"

"That's because I just found out, Miley!" Miley flinched at the tone of his voice. He never yelled at her. "Oh… okay then," she said and left the room. Tears filled her eyes once again. She put one of her hands on her stomach. "Your daddy can be such a heartless jackass sometimes."

* * *

"Who are you talking to!" she heard his voice echo from their bedroom. "Erm, no one. I'm watching TV," she said, quickly moving to grab the remote.

"Mi?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna join me in the shower? You know, have some fun?" Miley sighed, obliging his request. It's not that she didn't enjoy it, but it seemed like sex was the only thing that mattered to him at the moment.

She walked to the bathroom and opened the door. She could see his naked figure standing in the shower. She took off her clothes before joining him.

As soon as he saw her, Nick pressed her against the wall. His lips crashed on hers; their tongues were moving as one. His hands went to her breasts, squeezing them gently. Miley let out a few loud moans, enjoying his touch on her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

He was pressing against her wet center; she could feel him. He let one of his hands go south and explore her, not only wet because of the shower, core, emitting more loud moans and groans from his wife. "Nick,please," Miley begged. She needed him inside her. As soon as possible. He looked deeply into her beautiful blue eyes as he positioned himself in front of her entrance. "I love you, Miley," Nick said before pushing his hardness deep into her welcoming body.

"Ooh!" She yelled out as he moved more and more of his flesh inside her. "I love you too, baby," she replied before connecting their lips once again. That night, the couple made love in the shower, on the couch, on the floor, pressed against the wall in their hallway, on the kitchen table and finally on their bed – basically, across their whole apartment. As if they could feel it would be one of the last times they did this in a while.

* * *

"I'll miss you," Miley admitted. "I'll call you every night, I promise. I'll be back before you know it," he whispered soothingly in her ear. Miley sniffed and pulled away. "Promise?"

"I swear," Nick replied with an honest smile on his face. Miley nodded. "Okay," she said quietly before she pulled him in for one last kiss.

**AN: New story that I started writing for my YT readers. Got some great feedback from them. Let's see what you guys think. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT DID I DO TO YOUR HEART

II: The Show

"Mr. Jonas, how lovely to see you there," Eric Anderson, the president of Nick's company announced as Nick made his way into the theatre where the private party was being held. "Nice to see you too, sir," Nick replied politely. Eric looked around and frowned. "Where's your lovely wife? I haven't seen her around?"

"Miley's still in L.A. She's busy working. Besides, I don't think she'd be interested in this," Nick laughed. Eric nodded his head in understanding. "Ooh, that reminds me. We got you a new partner." Nick raised his eyebrows. A new partner? What for?

"Alicia, darling, come here please," Eric called. Soon enough, there was a flawless beauty standing before him. Nick couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "Nick, this is Alicia, my daughter. Alicia, this is Nick, your new partner."

He definitely didn't mind he got a partner now. Especially one that looked like her. Her short brown hair fell down her shoulders, her beautiful big eyes shined with happiness and her smile was out of this world. She was stunning. More than stunning.

Alicia blushed at his obvious staring. Eric smiled, feeling the immediate chemistry between the two, and left. "Hi," Alicia said quietly, blushing like crazy. This brought Nick back to Earth and he smiled back at her. "Hello," he replied.

"So you're my new partner, huh?" She questioned. Nick just nodded. He was still under her spell. He couldn't get out even if he wanted to.

"I-I guess so," Nick stuttered. He couldn't understand what was going on. He hadn't acted like this since… since he met Miley. Miley! His eyes widen at the thought of his beautiful, lonely wife who must have been missing him like crazy while he was here, flirting shamelessly with his new partner. He suddenly felt very ashamed of his actions and tried to collect himself.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll make a great team," Alicia said with a wink.

She moved her hands to fix her dress, accidentally exposing more of her cleavage. Nick gulped. He forced himself to look away, for Miley's sake. He's not a cheater. He's never been one. He can't do this to her.

"You can look, you know," Alicia told him as she moved closer. Nick shook his head nervously. "I-I can't."

"Why not?" She asked, surprised. "I'm married," he said, unknowingly staring at her chest. "Happily married," he added.

"Ah," Alicia said, covering up her chest. Nick took a deep breath and looked down at his pants. "Calm down, boy," he said quietly. "What did you say?"

"N-nothing. Listen… It was nice meeting you but… I've got to go."

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this trip, Tay," Miley confessed as she started eating another muffin. Taylor gave her a sympathetic look. "It's going to be fine, Miles. Nick loves you. Remember that."

Miley sighed, dropping the muffin onto the table. "I know he does but… he's a guy, Tay." Taylor raised her eyebrows at her best friend. "Miley, do you trust Nick?" Miley didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. She loved him, she truly did. And she trusted him…or so she thought.

"I thought I do… I used to. I just…got a really bad feeling about this, Tay."

"Look, why don't you just call him?"

"Call him?" Miley asked, surprised at Taylor's suggestion. "Yeah."

"Like, right now?"

"Miley."

"Okay, okay…give me the phone."

Taylor handed her the phone and Miley dialed the familiar number. After a few rings, she finally heard someone pick up.

"Hello," Miley smiled at the familiar sound of his voice. "Hii," she greeted him cheerfully. "Miles," he suddenly sounded a lot happier. "How are you, darling?"

"Missing you," she admitted. "Oh Mi…I'll be back before you know it. Two more days, beautiful."

"I know but…just a day without you seems to hold on forever. Two more forevers….are not easy to handle."

"Mi…" Nick sighed, feeling guilty about something. "Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

Miley's heart started beating louder and louder. She felt like it was about to explode.

She knew something must have been very, very wrong.

"So…we were at this party and my boss introduced me to my new partner and… Miley, I didn't mean to! I…kinda...flirted with her," Nick confessed. "Oh…" was the only thing Miley said in reply.

"Mile?"

"Huh?"

"Are you still here?"

"Yeah, sorry… I'm just…shocked. Why Nick, why?" She asked, her voice shaking. She had never thought he would be the one to flirt with some random slut. Don't ask how, but she had a bad feeling about this person. Like this person would do anything to get what she wants.

"Am I not good enough for you?" She wondered after she didn't hear his answer. Nick's heart broke when he heard her asking that. "No, of course not, Miles! I love you with all of my heart, you know that. Nothing more than that happened, baby, I swear. I managed to control myself."

Still, that wasn't a consolation to Miley. It actually made her feel even worse. _He managed to control himself? _She suddenly started sobbing, her heart aching more and more with each sob. "Nick…just…go fuck her. I know you want to."

And with that, Miley hung up.

* * *

Nick felt bad. In fact, not only did he feel bad, he also felt like he didn't deserve her. He totally screwed up. No, he didn't sleep with Alicia, but Miley knew he wanted to. And that's what hurt. Both him and her. Sometimes, not doing anything hurts a lot more than actually doing it.

He didn't know what to do. Should he just go to Alicia's room, do it with her and then return home like nothing happened? That would be extremely awkward, considering he had to work with her from now on. More importantly, there was a high chance Miley would find it and be hurt. Then again, Miley did tell him to go sleep with Alicia. But maybe that was just her overreacting.

Nick groaned, putting his head in his hands. Sometimes he wished life would give him some answers. Just throw it at him. He practically did cheat on her…. So why not finish it?

No, he's not going to give in. Not a chance. There's something else that can help him in getting rid of his horniness.

He went over to his suitcase, rammed through his clothes until he found the item he was looking for. He stripped off his clothes and went to his bed. He placed the item on the night table that stood right next to his bed and turned around to face it. He took off his boxers until he was completely naked and brought his hand to his most prized possession.

"Oh Miley!" Nick let out a huge moan a few minutes later as he came to an earth shattering end.

He took her picture from the night table and brought it close to his chest. "I love you, Miley," he murmured before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**AN: Lousy chapter, I know. Let's try 12 reviews for the next one? : ) Happy New Year everyone! Hope you all have much more fun in 2011 than in 'year of no fear'.**


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT DID I DO TO YOUR HEART

III: True Colors

He ran. He ran as fast as he could. He needed to get there on time or else he was sure this would be the end of them. Of him. He took one huge leap and sighed in relief. He successfully boarded the plane. The plane that would take him back where he belonged.

He went forward to look for his seat, silently praying, hoping his wife wouldn't be too mad once he comes home. And maybe, he was hoping for too much, but he also prayed she would be able to forgive him and excuse his hormones.

* * *

"He wanted her, Tay! I mean, I know I'm not a beauty or anything like that, but he married me for a reason, no?" Miley sobbed into her friend's chest. "Mi, I'm sure nothing happened. Nick loves you too much," Taylor reassured her friend, stroking her hair.

"I wish it had happened. Because now, it probably won't go away until it happens." Taylor shook her head. She couldn't believe this was happening to her best friend. She had never imagined Nick as a guy like that but she guessed, all guys were the same at the end of the day.

"Listen to me, Mi. Nick's a guy. All guys are horndogs. But he's also a guy who loves you very, very much and he would NEVER give in to other women. All guys look. So do girls. It's nothing unusual, Mi."

"I-I guess you're right," Miley said with a sigh, sniffing. She had to admit she felt a bit ashamed of herself for being so sensitive. For overreacting. She had never been known for being a clingy woman. And why should she start with that now? She knew Nick didn't like clingy women.

"You're absolutely right," Miley concluded, wiping away her tears. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going home, make dinner and get ready for my husband's arrival."

Taylor smiled and hugged her. "By the way Miles, when are you planning on telling him about your pregnancy?"

"As soon as I can, I promise!"

* * *

Miley entered her house at precisely 4:36 pm. She immediately went to her kitchen, brought out some groceries and started making Nick's favorite meals. When she was done (about two hours later), she went to the bathroom and took a nice, relaxing bath, knowing her husband won't be home for at least another 3 hours.

Then she returned to their bedroom where she dried her hair and found a nice outfit for their intimate moments. She applied some make up and when she was done, smiled contently at herself. She knew she didn't look that bad, but maybe Nick was looking for something more.

Before she knew it, it was almost 8:30 pm. The time when he was supposed to get home. She sat on their comfortable couch in the living room, reading some magazines, when she heard someone open the front door. She knew who it was – she could recognize those footsteps any day.

She put a large smile on her face and walked over to the hallway.

To say he looked sexy would be an understatement. A huge one, in fact. He looked beyond amazing and Miley was immediately reminded of just how much she had missed him. He noticed a pair of eyes on him so he turned around and smiled at the sight. Miley looked divine. She had her long, curly hair loose, not a lot of make up on her face and wore a simple, yet very, very sexy red dress on her flawless body.

"Miley!" he called her name and ran towards her. He picked her up in his arms and started spinning her around. "I missed you so much. I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear once he put her down but their hands remained around each other.

"It's fine. Nothing happened, right?" He shook his head. "I love you so much, Miley. I would never do this to you, I swear," he promised, looking her straight in the eye. And she believed him. She knew with her whole heart he was telling the truth.

"I know, I love you too," she replied before kissing him softly. The kiss soon became full of need, love, passion. Miley pulled away for a second; suddenly aware of the dinner she'd specially made for him.

"You must be hungry."

"Yeah, hungry for you," Nick said, kissing her neck. Miley let out a moan but didn't give in. "I made you a special dinner?"

"You did? Why? I didn't deserve it?" Miley shrugged, biting her lip. "I just wanted you to know how much I love you."

"Oh Mi," Nick said, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you. You're the best wife ever."

Miley shook her head, laughing. "I highly doubt that, but whatever you say. Now come on, hubby. Dinner first. We can get sexy later."

* * *

"Wow," Miley managed to breathe out as Nick collapsed onto the bed next to her. "Wow is right," he agreed. Their bodies were naked and sweaty, their chests rapidly rising and falling.

"We've always had amazing sex but this…this was something," Miley said, turning towards her husband as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. "I know, we must've missed each other a lot," he said with a smile.

"I know I did," Miley confessed, blushing. "I missed you a lot too, you know? I actually have a confession…"

"What is it?" Miley asked, flipping them over so she was straddling him. "Remember that night…the last night we talked to each other?" Miley gulped, nodding her head. "Well, I got hard just by the sound of your voice and… I couldn't get rid of it, so I used your picture and…played."

Miley blinked a few times, wondering if she had heard him right. Once she realized she had, she burst into laughter. It was Nick's turn to blush now. "Aw, baby, that's so cute! I must admit, I did the same thing. Except, I used some videos from our honeymoon," she admitted, turning just as red as Nick.

He smiled, resting his chin on her head, keeping her close to him. "God, Miley… You're amazing. You drive me crazy. I love you more than anything else in this world," Nick told her, kissing her lips in a soft and loving way.

"I can't imagine my life without you, Nicky. I love you. So, so much," she said, lifting herself up and pressing her hands onto his chest. She raised her hips a bit before lowering herself onto him.

He smirked. "Ready for round 2, babe?"

"Ready for millions of rounds. As long as they're with you."

"Gosh, Mi…can you move? I think I'm going to die here," he said, only half-jokingly. Her walls were so tight around him, it wouldn't take much for him to cum right there and then.

She smiled cheekily at him. "Patience, Nicky. Patience."

This caused him to let out a loud groan and before she knew what was happening, she was laying on the mattress under him while he made his way in and out of her.

"You know what you have to do, darling." He smiled proudly at his daughter. The girl, or should I say, woman nodded. She had to admit, she wasn't so keen about this when she had first heard of the plan, but her father was a very influential man. She knew that if she listened to him and did what he told her, she'd go places. She'd become someone. She knew that for a fact. But if she only leaned on herself, there would always be that part of her that would doubt. Every second of every minute of every day.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart," her dad told her as he kissed her cheek and left.

Yeah, this might actually turn into something good for her too. She'd never considered herself lucky. But maybe this time, it would be different.

**AN: Short chapter, I know. But Niley's back! ; ) P.S. Not for long, though. Drama coming very, very soon. Also, what do you guys think about me rewritting my story The Other Side Of Me? The plot would be fairly similar, but of course I would change some things. I'd love to hear your opinions on that and this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT DID I DO TO YOUR HEART

- 4

***IMPORTANT: Before we begin, I need to ask for a huge favor. Can you guys please go read and review the new chapter of my story Forbidden Love? That story used to get over 40 reviews and now it got 4. It makes me think that people aren't as interested in my writing as they were before and that maybe I shouldn't have come back. Thank you.**

Two weeks later

It was 11:45 pm and Nick still hasn't come home. Miley sighed and went to their bedroom, putting on some warm clothes before leaving the apartment. This wasn't the first time that week. Miley got into her car and drove off to her friend's place. She was sick and tired of constantly being neglected and lonely.

She knocked onto her friend's door, hoping she was still awake.

Nick stumbled into his home very late that night. He had completely lost track on time. Him and Alicia were just there, doing their business and before he knew it, it was already 2 am.

He felt guilty because he had been neglecting his wife and putting his work first. But to be honest, it wasn't completely his fault. His boss had been threatening him so he was obliged to work longer.

Nick looked quite shocked when he realized he was the only one home. "Miley?" He called his wife's name once more but got no reply. Nick sighed and plopped onto his couch, putting his head into his hands.

The truth was, he wasn't worried about her. He had an idea where she could be. There was also a part of him that couldn't actually blame her. He guessed it was better than her cheating on him.

But still…he missed her. He missed her a lot. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her for more than an hour before they both fell asleep.

"I miss you, Nick," Miley whispered into the cold air before her eyes closed and she fell into the dreamland.

"I can't do this anymore, Taylor! He's never home! And when he is, he always smells like alcohol and has lipstick all over his face," Miley sobbed into her best friend's arms. Taylor looked sadly at the broken girl, holding her close to her.

"It's OK, Mi. He's a douche. You'll find someone better," Taylor comforted her. Miley just shook her head. "But I don't want someone better! I want Nick!" She cried, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Oh Mi…"

* * *

"Alicia, may I please speak with you for a second?" Nick asked, opening the door of her office. She nodded and invited him in. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the middle of the office where two black chairs stood.

He sat on the left one, crossed his legs and sighed.

"What's bothering you, Nick?" Alicia asked, getting up from her chair.

Nick gulped at the sight of her long legs.

"I-It's my wife. I haven't seen her in ages. I don't know why she won't talk to me," he explained, his eyes moving up her legs. Alicia smirked, turning to her window so he could look at her round ass.

"Maybe," she started a few minutes later, "Maybe you should just pull the plug on your marriage."

"I love her though, Ali. I don't want to lose her," Nick admitted. Alicia played with her hair, walking behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders. Nick tensed. She started massaging him. Alicia smiled when she felt him relax.

She leaned down and whispered into her ear: "Maybe that would be the best… for both of you."

"You deserve to be happy, Nick," Alicia told him, pulling back.

"I know."

"Look, why don't you come over to my house tonight and we can talk more about this?" Nick nodded, standing up. "Yeah, I'll be there," he promised before walking out of Alicia's office.

Alicia smirked as she saw him exit the office. "Time for shopping," she said to no one in particular, picking up her stuff. Tonight was the night. Nick Gray will finally be hers. His wife won't know what hit her. She will persuade him to end his marriage. And then… then he will finally be hers and only hers. Forever.

* * *

"Why aren't you answering his calls, Miles?" Taylor wondered that cold night when Miley groaned after another one of Nick's calls.

Miley just shook her head, feeling her heart ache painfully. "I-I can't, Tay," she told her, more tears welling up in her eyes. Taylor gave her a sympathetic look before nodding her head in understanding and returning to washing the dishes.

"It's just so hard," Miley continued, sniffing. "I know that something's going on between him and that new partner of his. He couldn't fool me. But I thought he at least loved me enough to tell me that he doesn't want to be with me anymore," Miley's voice broke as tears once again covered her beautiful face.

Taylor's heart ached for her. Miley didn't deserve this. She was such a sweet, funny person with a heart of gold. Why was this happening to her of all people?

"I won't be fine, Tay. Things won't be fine anytime soon, so don't you dare try to soothe me with that crap. I know I'm gonna be in pain for a while, I know it. I just wish I was strong enough to take it."

"But you are strong enough, Mi. You are," Taylor tried to convince her. "You are one of the strongest people I've ever met. You'll get through this, do you hear me?"

"I don't know…"

"Miley, look at me!" Taylor ordered. "Yes, it hurts and it's going to hurt a lot more but it'll pass. Sooner or later, the pain will be gone. You can't forget about your little baby," she said, touching Miley's stomach.

"The problem is not in you. I know you're going to try and blame yourself for this but honey, this is purely Nick's fault."

Miley shook her head, turning away. "I honestly don't care about that right now, Tay. I really don't. I just wonder how I'm going to raise this kid alone. What am I going to tell him when he asks for his father?"

"Don't think about this right now, Mi. I'll be there for you whenever you need me. You can even move in with me tomorrow, if you want."

* * *

Nick held his breath as he stared at the beauty before him. She stood there smiling at him, wearing nothing but a black lacy bra and the matching thongs. "I'm so sorry, I forgot about the time. Here, come in while I go and put on some clothes," Alicia told him.

Nick gulped, entering her house. Her hallway wasn't very large – in fact, it was small and narrow. So small, that as he entered it, he was immediately pressed against her. The blood that used to stand on his cheek now raced towards the south.

Alicia smiled as she felt him poke her thighs. She got him right there where she wanted him. Their eyes locked and it was only a matter of seconds before their lips finally connected in a passionate game of lust, want, need…

She moaned as she rode him, his big, thick dick moving inside her, hitting her g-spot like no one else before him had. His hands were on her large breasts, massaging them, making her nipples harden even more. They were both enjoying themselves, finally relieving the sexual tension that had been there from their very first meeting.

"Oh God, Nick, you're so good!" Alicia screamed, moving harder and faster on him. He lifted his hips higher, slamming his erection into her, groaning loudly at her compliment. Suddenly, he flipped them over, pushing himself in and out of her until he felt her walls clench around him and he spilled his seed into the condom he had previously put on.

He collapsed onto her sweaty body, breathing heavily. "Mhmm," Alicia purred in pure satisfaction. She had never been so pleasured before.

Nick lay his head onto her chest, kissing and sucking her other nipple. "Oh God," she moaned again. He slightly lifted his head and pinched the other nipple, enjoying seeing her face contorted in pleasure. "Oh yes, baby, give me some more," she ordered, her hand seeking his erection. Once she found it, she grabbed it and moved her hand up and down his length, earning more moans from him.

He quickly pushed her hand away, only to look for his trousers. He took another condom from his pocket and rolled it on before pushing himself into her for the second (out of many) times that night.

He woke up rather early next day, feeling someone's hair on his chest. He looked down and his eyes widened. 'What have I done?' ran through his head as he pushed the sleeping girl off him. He dressed himself as fast as he could before leaving her house.

He couldn't deny the sex was incredible but it was also nothing compared to his nights with Miley. Miley, oh God. She will never forgive him. Tears fell down his cheeks as he drove home, realizing he had just lost the best thing that ever happened to him. He was an idiot.


End file.
